wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Batista
David Michael Bautista Jr. '''(born January 18, 1969), under the ring name '''Batista, is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania Batista debuted on May 9, 2002 episode of SmackDown! as Deacon Batista, an enforcer for Reverend D'Von. WrestleMania 21 (2005) Batista won the 2005 Royal Rumble match, by last eliminating John Cena, earning the right to participate in the main event of WrestleMania 21 against the champion of his choice. In an attempt to persuade Batista to challenge WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield rather than Triple H at WrestleMania, Triple H concocted a scheme to have Batista run over by a limousine resembling the one used by Layfield. Batista became aware of the plot while eavesdropping on fellow Evolution members and signed a contract guaranteeing him a match with World Champion Triple H at WrestleMania, thus leaving Evolution and officially turning into a fan favorite. Batista pretended to sign with the SmackDown brand, giving Triple H and Flair the "thumbs up", but turned it into a "thumbs down" before attacking the pair. WrestleMania 23 (2007) Undertaker won the 2007 Royal Rumble match to earn a championship match against any one of WWE's three world championships (WWE, World Heavyweight, or ECW). On the February 5 episode of Raw, Undertaker chose to challenge Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship when he chokeslammed him at the center of the ring. In the weeks leading to WrestleMania 23, Batista and Undertaker partook in tag team matches. In the beginning of the feud, Batista claimed to have great respect for The Undertaker; however, after several attacks by The Undertaker, Batista claimed to have lost all respect for him especially at No Way Out when Batista gained some payback by delivering a Spinebuster to The Undertaker, allowing Raw's WWE Champion, John Cena and Shawn Michaels to deliver their signature moves on The Undertaker for the victory during their interpromotional WrestleMania 23 tag team main event. WrestleMania XXVI (2010) In the opening match of the Elimination Chamber event, Cena won the WWE Championship from Sheamus in an Elimination Chamber match but was shortly interrupted by McMahon, who ordered a title match between Cena and Batista to take place on the spot. With Cena too tired to compete, Batista defeated him and won the title. On the February 22 episode of Raw, Cena asked for a rematch for the title at WrestleMania, which McMahon gave him the opportunity to as long as he defeated Batista that night. Later that night, Batista intentionally got himself disqualified by kicking Cena in the groin to set up their match at WrestleMania. WrestleMania XXX (2014) At TLC, WWE Champion Randy Orton defeated World Heavyweight Champion John Cena to unify the two titles into the new WWE World Heavyweight Championship. In January 2014, Batista returned to WWE after having left in May 2010, and promptly won the 2014 Royal Rumble match for a slot in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. At Elimination Chamber, Randy Orton successfully defended his championship in the Elimination Chamber match to set up Orton versus Batista for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Batista Bite / Beast Bite (Crossface/scissored armbar combination) – 2010 ** Batista Bomb (Sitout powerbomb, with theatrics) * Signature moves ** Big boot, sometimes to an opponent trapped in the ropes ** Clothesline, sometimes to either a cornered or diving opponent ** Hammerlock/armbar combination ** Multiple powerslam variations *** Front *** Sidewalk *** Spinning side *** Vertical suplex ** Multiple turnbuckle thrusts ** Single leg Boston crab – as Leviathan ** Spear – rarely used as a finisher ** Thrust spinebuster ** Two-handed chokelift * Managers ** Synn ** Reverend D'Von ** Ric Flair ** Triple H * Nicknames ** "The Animal" * Entrance themes ** "Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston (2002; used while teaming with Reverend D'Von) ** "Animal" by Jim Johnston (2002 – 2005) ** "Evolve" by Jim Johnston (2003; used while a part of Evolution) ** "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (2003 – 2005; April 14, 2014 – June 1, 2014; used while a part of Evolution) ** "I Walk Alone" by Saliva (2005 – 2010; January 20, 2014 – present) Championships and accomplishments * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2005) ** Wrestler of the Year (2005) ** Ranked No. 1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2005 * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Ric Flair (2) and John Cena (1) ** WWE Championship (2 times) ** WWE Tag Team Championship ** Royal Rumble (2005, 2014) * World Xtreme Wrestling ** WXW Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Feud of the Year (2005 vs. Triple H, 2007 vs. The Undertaker) ** Most Overrated (2006) Trivia * His modern attire in WWE 2K15 and 2K16 on last gen version (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) has bright skin and red gear. Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:Male wrestlers Category:Superstars Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania victims